I would still die for you
by shoveitupYOURass
Summary: That face. It was the face of a hero. Hardened, solemn, and yet holding an innocent quality. Ginny would never forget that face.... HG WARNINGS: language and sexual content. What happens when the one you love is hurt beyond belief? sonfic to Car underwate
1. I Would Still Die For You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Fueled by Ramen, Jawbreaker,Armor for Sleep, or their song car underwater. The only things that I own are my mad dancing skills.**

* * *

That face. It was the face of a hero. Hardened, solemn, and yet holding an innocent quality. Ginny would never forget that face. Especially when the beautiful emerald eyes locked gazes with her own chocolate ones. They were filled with so much guilt and sadness, yet had a hard fury in its depths.

The girl looked away ashamed. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. She knew it was wrong…but she had still done it. She had done the most horrible thing possible. Remembering that day….it had been three years ago, but the memory of that day would haunt herforever.

* * *

_Ginny giggled as the man dragged her into Ron's bedroom. Both were a bit tipsy, but that didn't really matter. As soon as the pair gained access to the room, the man pushed Ginny onto the bead roughly, lying on top of her._

_"What are you doing, love?" Ginny asked, giggling._

_The man replied by growling and giving Ginny a passionate yet sloppy kiss right on her lips. Ginny pulled out, her eyes wide._

_"We shouldn't be doing this…" she murmured_

"_But it feels so right Gin. Please." The man pleaded with her._

_Ginny hesitated. Who would know? Harry wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow. Why shouldn't she?_

"_Gin? Blanking out or something?" the dark haired boy on top of her asked._

_She replied by kissing him feverishly, enjoying his tongue in her mouth._

_The two lovers continued like this for a while. Pretty soon, Ginny's dress was off, along with her love's trousers and shirt. Just as boxer shorts were being pulled down, the pair heard the creak of a door opening._

_Looking up, Ginny had felt guilty. She found Ron staring at her and Dean Thomas, open mouthed. _

_"Ron, I can—" Before Ginny could finish, her boyfriend walked into the room._

_"Mate, what's—"_

_Harry took one look at Dean and Ginny. The last Ginny had seen of him was a look of fury, anger, rage and absolute sadness._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" the angry boy screamed out before storming out of the Burrow. _

_The nights of that whole week, Ginny Weasley cried herself to sleep_

* * *

That was three years ago. Voldemort was defeated two months ago, andGinny broke up with Dean the night after Harry had found them, and her family was still acting a bit cold towards her. Her relationship with Hermione and Ron was ruined because of her stupidity. The only reason she was here was because Harry had insisted on it. This was the first time she had seen him in three years, and he looked more handsome and brave than ever in her mind. They were in a club near Hogwarts, and Harry was set to perform. He had apparently always been into music, and had managed to sign with an American label, called 'Fueled by Ramen'. He was with his band.

Ginny looked around at the other members of the band. They weren't as handsome as Harry, but they looked much more cheerful. The whole band had almost the same haircut, with bangs to the side. Ginny noticed that Harry had a blue streak through his hair, and two other members had blond and green highlights, but there hair was more tame and lighter than Harry's. All of the band wore jeans and t-shirts or sweatshirts. Harry was wearing dark faded jeans and a black sweatshirt with the word 'Jawbreaker' going up the left side.Ginny could see he had eyeliner on, and couldn't help but think he looked sexy in it. Soon, the band were in position, Harry in the front with a guitar in hand.

"Hey." He said coolly to the crowd, which automatically cheered. Ginny looked around the room. All the Weasleys, excepting Percy, were in the club, sitting at the same table she was at, along with Hermione, Tonks, and Remus. Up front, there were many screaming fans, a lot of them gorgeous girls. Ginny glared at them enviously.

"Calm down, calm down." The guitarist near Harry said amusedly.

"Listen to Mike, people!" Harry urged, smirking. As soon as the crowd had quieted, Harry began talking again, into what Ginny learned was a microphone.

"Alright, this is a new song. It took almost three years to write the lyrics, so I hope you like it! This is called CAR UNDERWATER!

The crowd screamed as Harry and the man known as Mike bagan playing their guitars, followed by another guitarist and the drums. Ginny had to admit, they sounded amazing.

"This song is dedicated…" Harry began.

"To ALL the motherfuckin' girls…" Mike continued.

"Who played with our hearts…." Said the drummer.

"And expected us to crawl back to them…" the other guitarist said.

"Well guess what BITCHES!" Mike screamed out.

"WE'RE IN A FUCKING BAND WITH AWESOME FANS AND AWESOME PERKS…" the drummer screamed out.

"But what hurts most…is we would STILL die for you." Harry finished softly.

Ginny felt tears in her eyes as Harry looked pointedly at her for a second, before turning back to his guitar.

"That's what you get for being a SLUT!" Mike commented, before the song began.

_Believe the news_

_I'm gone for good_

_Call off the search_

_No one will know_

_That I'm down here_

Ginny had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. She couldn't believe herself. She was an IDIOT! She let him go…she had screwed up, and was regretting it now more than ever.

_Believe the note I left for you_

_You can't turn back the clocks_

_You can't pull me up from here_

_So don't try_

Ginny let the tears run down, remembering the note. It had made her feel horrible. It was about how much Harry had trusted her, and loved her, and how she let that go…

_I'm in a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

Ginny held back a sob.

_What hurts more, is I would still die for you_

This was too much for the redhead. She let it out, causing the table to look at her.

_Make time Slower_

_Give me longer_

_It's too late for me_

_No one will know I'm down here_

"Ginny…you needed to know. You caused him so much pain…he could barely live after seeing that. After all that he's suffered through…he's still willing to love you." Hermione said to the girl, softly, causing the beauty to sob even harder.

_Believe you dreams of me sinking_

_So far below_

_You can't pull me up from here_

_So don't try_

"Woah, did you see that?" Ron exclaimed, as the whole band began banging their heads and jumping around, all looking ready to let out a few tears.

_I'm in a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts most, is I would still die for you._

Harry jumped up before the band began playing a bit softer and smoother.

Leave it up to me to be a burden to you again

_This ones not you fault please forgive me_

"YOU did this to him, Ginny." Hermione said softly. She didn't want to tell the red head this, but she needed to know. She needed to know that she couldn't hurt Harry anymore. "He thinks it his fault Ginny." Hermione accused. Ginny looked up still sobbing, to see Harry looking ready to cry as he got to a part of the song. Mike and the drummer were already crying.

_Don't think back, don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go_

_Don't think back don't think back of me at all_

_Just let me go_

Ginny sobbed even harder, if that was possible.

_I'm in a car underwater with time to kill_

_Thinking back I forgot to tell you this_

_I didn't care that you left and abandoned me_

_What hurts more is I would still die for you_

_And I would still die for you_

_I would still die for you_

_And I would still die for you_

_I would still die for you_

_And I would still die for you…_

The crowd cheered, while the Weasleys and company got ready to leave.

"Hurry along Ginny!" her mother scolded. Ginny took one last look at her lost love before heading out the door.

If the girl had looked back just for another second, she would've noticed the single tear that fell down Harry's face.

**END**

**I would like to thank whoever you are for reading this story, and would absolutely LOVE if you reviwed (hint hint, nudge nudge, WINK WINK!) I chose this song because a) I LOVE IT! And b) It went well with my story. Also, I didn't know what the name of the people on the band were, so I made up Mike. That could be his real name, I'm not sure. That's it **


	2. Author's note

I'm aware that a few people have this story on alert, so I'd just like to tell you that I've just finished writing the first chapter of the sequel!

It's entitled 'Remember to Feel Real' and I was inspired to write it because the Harry Potter series is, unfortunately over :(

I really do hope you enjoyed Deathly Hallows, and go read the first chapter!

I gurantee you, it's not what you will expect ;


End file.
